Goo Fighters
The Goo Fighters are one of the bands that reside in Monstro City. They are a parody of the band Foo Fighters. The band's only known song, "Forgot to Walk", is available for members to play at the Underground Disco. Members *Davy Gravy (the bearded one in front; lead singer) *Frettie Facemelt (the purple one; plays guitar) *Pluck Shreddington (the turquoise one; plays guitar) *Squint Beastford (the red one with four tentacles; plays the drums) Music Forgot to Walk (pun on "Learn to Fly") Biographies The Daily Growl Bring an umbrella if you go to a Goo Fighters show. They pelt the audience with Goo the entire time! They say listening at home with a Goo facial is comparable. Splat, you've been gooed! This fearsome four-piece got together during the grunge period and have never looked back. Lead singer Davy Gravy was once a member of legendary band Blurgh-varna but decided to form a new outfit following a (really sticky) jam session with Squint Beastford, the Goo's one-eyed drummer, down at the Slimelite nightclub. Then, they placed an advert in the New Monster Eye magazine for two guitarists- and the rest is music history. Often compared to old school grunge act, Hurl Jam, Goo Fighters are always touring and recently packed out the Firebowl Stadium. Messy? You betcha! Davy's even made a guest appearance in the Moshi movie, 'School of Drool'. Things have never looked gooey-er! ---- Character Encyclopedia Main Gooey-er than gloop soup, the slime-tastic Goo Fighters are setting the rockin' grunge world on fire! But be warned: there's a serious slime problem when these four monsters are in town. Excited fans have been known to slip in gunge as they try to get their hairy paws on the gooey boys. Splat-tastic! On tour The Goo Fighters say their gloopendous style of music is greatly influenced by the old-school gunging gungers, Hurl Jam. When on tour, the Goos sometimes honour their idols by gunging the whole stadium! Age of Gunge The Goo Fighters were formed by Davy Gravy and Squint Beastford after a night of particularly sticky jamming at the Slimelite nightclub, during the Gunge era. They then placed an advert in the New Monster Eye music magazine for two guitarists - and the rest is music history! Data File Location: On tour all over the Moshi world Job: Musicians, gungers Likes: Loud guitars, loud drums, LOUD everything! Side Notes *With all those arms, Squint Beastford is one goopendous drummer. *The band's two gungy guitarists are fangtastic jammers! *Lead singer Day Gravy was once the legendary band Bleurgh-varna. ---- Annual 2012 November: Goo Fighters This fearsome four-piece got together during the grunge period* and never looked back. Lead Singer Davy Gravy was once a member of legendary band Blurgh-varna, but decided to form a new outfit following a (really sticky) jam session with Squint Beastford, the Foo's one-eyed drummer, down at the Slimelite nightclub. Often compared to old-school grunge act, Hurl Jam, the Good Fighters are always touring and recently packed out the Firebowl Stadium. Davy's even made a guest appearance on the Moshi Movie, School of Drool. Things have never looked gooey-er! Trivia *The Groanas Brothers dislike the Goo Fighters because they think their music is too loud. *The grunge period is not the The Glunge Age. *Vinnie dislikes the Goo Fighters. Gallery Pluck Shreddington.png Davy Gravy.png Frettie Facemelt.png Squint Beastford.png Figures Pluck Shreddington figure normal.jpg Davy Gravy figure normal.jpg Frettie Facemelt figure normal.jpg Squint Beastford figure normal.jpg Pluck Shreddington figure gold.jpg Davy Gravy figure gold.jpg Frettie Facemelt figure gold.png Squint Beastford figure gold.jpg Other Goo Fighters Poster.png|Goo Fighters Poster TC Goo Fighters series 1.png TC Goo Fighters series 2.png Moshi Monsters Postcard - Goo Fighters Keeping it Loud.jpg|Postcard Book Category:Characters Category:Character Groups Category:Celebrities